<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Me Nobody Knows by Seblainer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29667021">The Me Nobody Knows</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer'>Seblainer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Picking Up the Pieces [89]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS: Los Angeles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Het</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:26:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29667021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Callen and Anna spend some time together after he finally tracks her down.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>G Callen/Anna Kolcheck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Picking Up the Pieces [89]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Me Nobody Knows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomname98766789/gifts">randomname98766789</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fandom: NCIS: Los Angeles<br/>Title: The Me Nobody Knows<br/>Characters: Grisha Callen and Anna Kolchek<br/>Pairing: Callanna<br/>Rating/Warnings: PG. Het. <br/>Summary: Callen and Anna spend some time together after he finally tracks her down.<br/>A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks.<br/>Disclaimer: Shane Brennan owns this show and these characters. I don’t own anything you recognize. I make no money for writing this story.<br/>Words: 187 without title and ending.</p><p>A/N 2: This is written for: randomname98766789. I know you love the Callanna pairing, so this is for you.</p><p>Word to use: Mind</p><p>PUtP # 89: The Me Nobody Knows</p><p>Callen smiled as his eyes opened and he looked down and saw Anna still asleep in his arms. Until last night, he hadn’t seen or spoken to Anna in 5 months.</p><p>He’d missed her more than he’d ever missed anyone else. The man took this time to enjoy the sight of her and the feel of her in his arms. He’d worried that they’d never have this again.</p><p>Anna’s eyes opened and she shifted in Callen’s arms. “Good morning. You have been watching me for hours. Surely you are bored by now?” She asked and then laughed.</p><p>Callen shook his head. “I’m never bored when I’m with you. I love you, Anna. With you I can be myself, whoever that is. The me nobody knows. It always blows my mind how much I enjoy our time together.”</p><p>Anna smiled at Callen’s words and then she said, “I feel the same way. If there was ever anyone I would want to be with, it would be you.” After she spoke, she kissed him.</p><p>The kiss ended and a few moments later they got up to make breakfast together.</p><p>The end.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>